Whisper
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami is injured saving Yugi, and is now at the mercy of a fallen angel who wishes to take revenge on heaven. (not Yaoi...but bloody...very bloody)
1. Fallen

Whisper 

Anthy: BWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!

BPP: What are you doing to this fic?

Nail Bunny: She is killing someone…

Anthy: Pick a number one through three…

BPP: Two.

Anthy: People will be mad at me then…

NB: Great. No suicides this time.

Anthy: But why?

NB: I was talking about YOU…not the fic…

Anthy: Oh…this is NOT a yaoi fic.

BPP: She own nothing

@@@

Whisper

Fallen 

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

Yami stared at the inky blackness of the darkness. He was alone, and cold… and the silence was nothing more than an illusion of his mind. Or so he kept saying to himself. Yugi, his hikari, his only true connection to the present had been taken. Pure black, inky consuming blackness surrounding him. Cold, numbing frozen heart and body without a care to the existence of the world. 

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

Yami slowly stood up, stumbling blindly in a world that he didn't belong in. It was a world where nothing was right. Shaher was here. The twins were here. Fuck. Shit. And other such expletives. Yami looked (or tried to look) back at his wings, his new wings. One, the right one, was white with black tipped feathers and the other was black with white tipped feathers. It was…different. Not better, but different. 

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

Yami spread his wings once the sun peeked over the mountains and a cold wind drove right through him.

"I'm coming…just wait…" 

_If I will it all away_

Yugi slowly opened his violet eyes and waited for his vision to clear. He pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around. It looked like a big stone church, with pretty stained-glass windows on wither side of him. There were two sets of steps that lead to a big platform, Yugi was sitting on the edge of it. There was a large wooded door at the bottom of the stairs and a tattered red carpet. Behind Yugi was another small ledge with a large stained-glass window and two torched. 

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

Yugi was cold. There was no heat in this strange church, and Yugi was missing his jacket. He looked at the wooded door, humming to himself and rocking back and forth in a effort to keep warm. 

"Are you cold?" A strange voice asked. 

_Don't try to hide_

_Thought they're screaming your name_

Yugi looked around to see  something that resembled either a half angel. He (well…Yugi assumed it was a "he") was tall, easily six feet tall. He had long silvery-gray hair and one horn coming out of the right side of his head. He had one demon wing and one white angel wing. He had no shirt, but wore (what looked like) a baggy pair of pants. His ice-blue eyes stared at Yugi. 

_Don't close your eyes_

_God know what lies behind them_

"Um…" Yugi tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. 

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. You were not what I was after." 

"Oh…" Yugi returned his gaze to the stone floor. The half angel looked at him.

"You are human…correct? And the Firebird's child no less? Tell me, what is your name?"

_Don't turn out the lights_

_Never sleep never die_

"I'm Yugi…how did you know about…"

"I am a fallen angel. My name is Shaher, I knew the Firebird once. Before I was banished from heaven." 

"May…may I ask how you got banished?" Shaher sighed.

"As angels, we were supposed to be subordinate to humans. We were supposed to serve them. But I…I wanted more. I wanted to know why God loved humans so much…they destroy the earth that him and the Firebird created and he forgives them. I wanted it…I wanted God's love. And for doing so, I was punished." 

"Oh…"       

"He's coooooooming! He's coooooooming!!" Two new voices said.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come _

Yugi looked up to see two angels. The girl had short gray-silver hair and wore a long blue-gray robe. Her halo was tilted on the side of her head and one wing was black and one was white. In her right hand was a metallic red rapier. Yugi knew it as an "Answerer" 

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

The other was male, obviously the other's brother, had shoulder length silvery-gray hair and also wore a blue-gray robe. His glaring red eyes studied Yugi. Like his sister, one wing was black and the other was white. His tilted halo glowed slightly, and in his hand was a bow made of white crystal. A Holy bow…

"Welcome back Lethe, and you too Cervante." Shaher said. 

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

"It's good to be back Lord Shaher." Cervante said, landing next to him. Lethe landed on the other side, opposite to her brother.  

"He's the Firebird's child??" Lethe asked, slightly shocked. 

"Yes he is." 

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

"He's coming. Cervante reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaally messed him up. He's on his way here and he's a mess." Lethe said, giggling. 

"Hush." Shaher hissed. Yugi's eyes grew wide and he stood up. 

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

All eyes watched the large wooden doors. There was absolute silence hovering over their heads. Yugi's heart was pounding, he could hear it. The doors creaked and slowly began to open. The doors opened all the way and Yugi's heart leapt to his throat.  

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

Yami stood, weak and nearly falling over from the effort of pushing the doors open. There were arrows protruding from his arms, wings and back. He weakly lifted his head to reveal one lone arrow that had lodged into his left eye. Yugi tried to run to him, but Shaher held him back.

"He must do this on his own." 

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

Yami stumbled forwards, collapsing at the staircase. Blood sprayed from his wounds as he pushed himself up on his feet once more. He looked up at Yugi. He closed his hand around the arrow in his eye and pulled. The silence magnified the horrid sound of flesh being ripped away and the clatter sound of the arrow falling to the floor. 

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

Yami slowly pushed up the stairs and faced Shaher. The fallen angel nodded and let go of Yugi. At that point, Yami whistled and a black unicorn stepped through the door and Yugi hopped on its back. Yami turned back to Shaher, who walked up to the nameless pharaoh.   
_She beckons me shall I give in_

Yami whistled once more and the unicorn began to leave. Yugi looked back, wanting to go back and shouting for Yami to come as well. As he turned, he saw Shaher drive his hand through Yami's chest. In his hand, was a glowing jagged stone. Yami's eyes clouded over and he collapsed. 

"Yami!!!" Yugi cried, tears welling in his eyes.

_Upon my end shall I begin_

But Yami had vanished from his sight, and Yugi was back in Domino. And there was no nameless pharaoh in this world. He was gone…Shaher had stolen him from this world.

Yugi was alone.

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

@@@@

Anthy: Chapter one! End!

NB: Wow. 


	2. Alive?

Whisper 

Anthy: What happens when we become weak?

Nail Bunny: What?

Anthy: WE START SPEAKING IN BADLY CONSTRUCTED MELODRAMATIC PROSE!! 

NB: Oh the horror.

Anthy: Nyaaaaaaaaa!

NB: She owns nothing, she forgot to put that in her into.

Anthy: Mew. 

NB: *sigh* The song is farther away by Evanescence

@@@@

Whisper

Alive?

_I took their smiles and I made them mine._

When Yami slowly opened his good eye, he was lying on his back and Cervante was sitting next to him. He was pulling arrows from the nameless pharaoh's arm and bandaging it. There was a bandaged wrapped tightly around Yami's left eye and bandages around the hole in his chest. 

"You're awake. Surprising, you've only been out for an hour." Cervante said emotionlessly. 

_I,_

Yami tried to open his mouth to say something, but no words came. Cervante looked at him, turning away from the last arrow for only a moment before pulling said arrow out forcefully and began to wash it out and bandage the wound.

_I sold my soul just to hide the light._

"I am impressed, being able to summon the black unicorn. Only those who have seen a unicorn or have been at a place where a unicorn has been born are supposed to be able to summon it."

And now I see what I really am,  
A thief a whore, and a liar.

"I…I saw two of them on…on the edge of…the Nile…when…I was a…kid…" Yami said weakly. It hurt to speak. 

"Do not speak, only think your words." Cervante said, pouring some water into a dish. 

Cervante pulled Yami into a sitting position and held him there. He tilted the nameless pharaoh's head back and slowly poured some of the water into his mouth. Yami closed his eyes and let the cool water slide down his throat. 

I run to you,  
Call out your name,

"You ask why you're not dead? Shaher can't kill you yet. Why? Your little aibou can sense if you're alive or not; and his mother, the Firebird, would sense her son's grief and the two would converge upon this realm, seeking to destroy everything." 

I see you there, father away.

Yami was laid back down and he turned to Cervante, mind still asking questions. He wanted to know. He tried to speak once more, but the dark angel placed one soft yet cold hand over the boy's mouth. Yami shuddered and reluctantly formed the words in his mind.   

I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.

"Why does that matter? The Firebird has as much power, if not more, than God himself. Shaher can't touch either of them…not until he becomes the Sacred Demon. Then he will have enough power to destroy Heaven and the Firebird and her son. Then he may do what he wishes with you."

You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.

Cervante stood up and left the room, leaving Yami cold, tired and alone. 

Not you, not love, just nothing.

Yugi stood on the roof of the game shop, staring into the east. His eyes were dilated and his body was glowing a faint yellow-orange color. Two wings made of flames emerged from his back and folded gently behind him. His eyes saw what the world did not see. The Firebird stood in front of him, eyes staring down at him in a motherly fashion. 

I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, father away. 

"Yami is gone…" Yugi said, trying not to break down and cry. 

"Do you know where he is?" The firebird asked, speaking in words only Yugi could understand. 

"There…there was a fallen angel…his…I think his name was…Shaher…or something like that…"

Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.

"Shaher?!" Fury was building inside her. She knew Shaher, she knew him and why he had been banished.    

Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.

"Mother, is Yami going to die?" Yugi asked, purple eyes shining with tears. 

A slight silence fell over them. 

I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, father away. 

"Yugi, Shaher can't kill the pharaoh yet. He knows that you and I can destroy him in an instant. He will wait, maybe until he can gain ultimate power. Enough to destroy God himself. That is his plan. Yami will live, but I don't know for how long."

Yugi dropped to his knees and began to cry. The Firebird could not say anything, she melted away into her own dimension, being unable to help as of yet. 

I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, father away,

Yugi slipped back indoors, into bed, and cried himself to sleep as the sun came up. 

_Farther away,_

@@@

Anthy: Review!

NB: Mew.      


	3. Weakness

Whisper 

Anthy: So go on and scream, scream at me, I'm so far away

Nail Bunny: You frighten me.

Anthy: I frighten a lot of people.

Nail Bunny: The people reading this for example? 

Anthy: Well…

NB: They should know better.

Anthy: It's their own damn fault. 

NB: sigh

Whisper

Weakness

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._

Yugi looked in the mirror, once, before returning to his room and opening the window. He stepped outside, standing on the air. He waited patiently for a portal in front of him to open. His fiery wings closed behind him as he stepped through into a world he barely knew.

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.   
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter._

Yami slowly opened his eye again (seeing as there was a bandage over his left eye) and glanced around. His head was resting on a wooded bench, and his arms were in front of him, on his knees. There were silver manacles around his wrists, with silver chains connecting him to the wall. 

Shards of me,   
To sharp to put back together.

He slowly looked around the room, trying to see if anyone had been watching him for the past…whatever. He didn't feel the passage of time. Yami didn't know how many days he had been sleeping. His body still carried faint pain of his injuries, especially his eye (or lack-of) He tried to stand, but his legs were still weak and collapsed under him. Yami found himself face-down on the cold stone floor.

To small to matter,   
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. 

"Still not feeling well?" Yami glanced upwards to see Cervante. Yami slowly pushed himself (so he was sitting) and slowly nodded. 

If I try to touch her,   
And I bleed,

"It is a wonder that you haven't died yet." The dark angel said, watching Yami wrap his tattered wings around him for warmth. The nameless pharaoh was cold, and the sensation of the absence of warmth, was a generally new idea for him. 

I bleed,   
And I breathe, 

"I'm going to relieve you of your shirt now. I have to see if you wound has begun to heal. It also needs new bandages." Yami looked at him before tucking his wings behind his back. Cervante muttered something and the black tank top that Yami had been wearing vanished into thin air.   
__

_I__ breathe no more. _

Cervante slowly unwrapped the bandages covering the wound that Shaher had given the nameless pharaoh. The wound had begun to heal, but slowly. Cervante sighed and wrapped a new set of bandages around it. Yami sat in silence, either overwhelmed by fear or cold. Cervante sat back and studied Yami. 

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.   
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. _

"What is so special about you? Why haven't you died?" Cervante asked. Yami didn't answer, but asked his own question. He pointed to the new bandages and looked at Cervante with a questioning and innocent expression. The sound of the silver chains echoed through the room. 

__

_Lie to me,   
Convince me that I've been sick forever. _

Cervante threw his head back and laughed. Yami cringed, not expecting such an answer. "Lord Shaher stole who you are. He stole all of your joy and happiness. He took your happy memories and all that gave you hope. Lord Shaher left you with nothing but your sorrows, your fears, and your hatred." Again, Cervante laughed. 

_And all of this,   
Will make sense when I get better. _

"…w…why?" Yami found his voice for the first time in what seemed like ages. 

"You are and have been a mere puppet. A hollow shell of a person. People are controlling you life, controlling you fate…" 

I know the difference,   
Between myself and my reflection.

"Liar!" Yami found strength in his legs and was on his feet. He had grabbed Cervante by the collar of his robe and pulled the dark angel to see eyes to eye with him. His anger was radiating from his body in waves. The moment was over, and Yami's strength left him. He crumpled to the floor, almost too weak to breathe. Cervante looked down at the nameless pharaoh. 

_I just can't help but to wonder, _

"I might have figure out…the blessing…" Cervante twitched. He kicked Yami to make him roll over. In an instant, the dark angel grabbed the nameless pharaoh by the throat and slammed him against the wall. 

_Which of us do you love.   
So I bleed, _

"You risked you life for the Firebird's son! Then…do you have…" Cervante looked into Yami's eyes, into what was left of him. Fear, pain, hatred… 

"You must have it!!! How else could you survive this long?!" 

_I bleed,   
And I breathe, _

There was no answer. Cervante dropped Yami, who fell into a heap and didn't bother trying to move. He stormed out of the cell, leaving the nameless pharaoh to brood and suffer. Yami wrapped his torn and ragged wings around himself in and effort to keep himself warm. 

_I breathe now...   
Bleed,   
I bleed, _

Yugi gathered his thoughts and trudged through the snow. He would not risk exposing the fact that he was here by calling upon his mother or his own powers. There was still time. Yami was not dead yet. He was weak, and possibly unconscious, but he was not dead. 

_And I breathe,   
I breathe, _

"Deep in your smile I see the world seeing me, I'm free to be free, to be what I be. Thoughts from my heart on a warm spring day, my mind drifts away and dreams so they say…" Yugi smiled to himself and walked on. 

_I breathe-   
I breathe no more _

Anthy: Mew. 

NB: Review!


	4. Ritual

Whisper 

Anthy: I like Cervante…

Dark Haired Knight from Tactics Ogre (DHKFTO): I don't! The twins were hard to fight!

Anthy: WEEEEEEEEEEE!!! glomp 

DHKFTO: Ack!

Anthy: Anyone else play Tactics Ogre? Tell me what you named your DHKFTO.

DHKFTO: ???

Anthy: I named my character Valgaav, but I like his acronym. 

DHKFTO: I hate the undead!

Anthy: latches on at the waist 

Kamui: Um…DHKFTO…what's wrong with your butt? 

DHKFTO: Anthy has latched onto it!!!!!!!

Whisper

Ritual

_You don't remember me _

_But I remember you_

Cervente walked into the grand hall, where Shaher and Lethe were preparing the ritual. His mind was a blur. He was confused. Lethe, with a strong connection to her brother, noticed his uncertainty. Her wings fluttered as he walked up the stairs towards them. 

"Cervante, is something wrong? You don't look okay…" She said, looking up from the carvings on the stone tablet in front of her.

_I lie awake and try so hard _

_Not to think of you_

"Something is wrong…but I…I don't know what it is…I am confused." 

"Cervante…why don't you go flying? It always seems to make you feel better." Shaher said, not looking up from the tablet. 

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do…_

Cervante did, and flying did make him feel better. The space, the world above the clouds and the wind in his face. It was a feeling of freedom, a feeling of being among the sky and earth. A sensation of being one with the wind and the sky and the air…

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

But something caught his attention as he dove beneath the clouds and scanning the snow covered land. There was a boy, slowly moving towards the stone church. Upon closer inspection, Cervante knew. The Firebird's son was here. He was coming. But again, Cervante was puzzled. Why was he not using the power he had? And then, how long had he been in this realm?

_I have to be with you to live, _

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Cervante flapped his great wings and soared above the clouds and headed back to the church. 

Have you forgotten all I know 

"Lord Shaher!!" 

The two were slightly surprised by Cervante bursting into the room. He informed them of what he had seen, and how close Yugi was to their current location. Shaher laughed. 

_And all we had_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

"Cervante, the Firebird's son is still mortal. He is human, and therefore thinks like one. He will let his emotions influence his decisions, if the right incentive is given."

"Yeah…Cervante, you are the best of us at psychological warfare." 

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

"When the Firebird's son comes here, you may greet him if you so choose." Shaher said. 

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

Yugi moved on slowly though the snow. His travels had gotten better, and he wasn't cold. He was emitting an aura faint enough to not be detected but strong enough to keep him warm. He began humming to himself as, on the horizon, a large stone church came into view. 

_I have to be with you to live _

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

He slowed to a stop, just taking a few minutes to look at the church and to think about it. 

//Yami is in there, he isn't dead…he's still alive…if he was dead…I'd know…he's not dead…//

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

Yugi took a deep breath as fear slowly began to build inside of him. Fear for himself, fear for Yami, fear…

His mind slowly calmed itself and he hurried on, as the sun fled the sky and the new moon began to peek over the horizon.

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

DHKFTO: still had Anthy latched ho his waist

Anthy: Love me! Review! 


	5. Choices

Whisper 

Dark Haired Knight From Tactics Ogre: Well…this is interesting…

Anthy: This is a suspenseful chapter.

DHKFTO: You scare me.

Anthy: People will hate me for it.

DKHFTO: Um…why don't you make your statement now.

Anthy: I don't intentionally mean to be cruel to Yami, (cuz I luv him and he's my bitch) but it is fun to do. 

Nail Bunny: Angsty tragic chappy.

Anthy: Yes? And?

DKHFTO: Um…Anthy…you're cutting off the circulation in my legs…

Anthy: Oh…sorry…

2

Whisper

Choices

_You're too important for anyone_

_You've played the role of all you long to be_

Shaher wrapped his wings around him, eyes closed and grinning. Cervante and Lethe watched in awe as his physical appearance changed. His right arm warped and twisted into a large dragon claw. His left arm morphed and merged into a white feather wing. A second demon wing burst from his back. Shaher's skin darkened to a charcoal gray and anything past his waist melted away and became blue flames, like an aura meant for supporting him. He rose to his full height and one blazing red eye glanced down at them and his silver-gray hair hung limply on his shoulders. 

_But I,_

Lethe's eyes were shining. She spread her arms and wings, turning her entire body into energy and created herself as a sacrifice to increase her lord's power. Cervante was unfazed. Though he and his sister were close, he knew that she was devoted only to Shaher. The dark angel looked at the awesome power of the Sacred Demon. 

_I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

"There is one last bit of…work that needs to be done, and the last player in the game will walk though those doors any second now. Are you ready Cervante?" The hollow and icy voice of Shaher asked.

_And where will you go?_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

Cervante looked at the knife in his hand and nodded. He was more than ready for this. 

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

The wooden doors slowly opened and Yugi walked in. His eyes were blazing and his wings of flame spread magnificently behind him. He slowly walked up the stairs, towards Cervante, Shaher and the stone altar. Yugi walked up to Cervante, looking him in the eye. His violet eyes glanced at the altar, and his fear and rage mixing and blending together. 

You think that I can't see right through your eyes 

Yami lay face up on the altar, which was really just a stone tablet. His arms were pointing east and west, with jagged shards of glass stabbing into his flesh. Blood dripped into pools on the floor, echoing in the silence. His legs were also impaled by glass. There were silver chains tied like a noose around the nameless pharaoh's neck, showing every bit of potential to kill him. 

Scared to death as you face reality 

"Firebird's son, you have two choices."

"Yami!!" Yugi's eyes were starting to cloud over with rage, but he restrained himself to listen. 

Cervante handed Yugi the knife, made of fine steel and decorated with gold and jewels. Yugi looked at it, and then his eyes darted to Cervante. Shaher stood silent, watching. 

_No one seems to hear you pain and cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone_

"He…your nameless pharaoh…is what makes Lord Shaher stronger with every drop of blood he has. If you kill him, Lord Shaher would loose his power…"  
__

_And where will you go?_

Yugi stood firm, flame wings folding behind him. He was listening, glancing over at the expression of pain on Yami's face. He was thinking, and his emotions were hesitating.

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape the truth_

"If you kill me, Lord Shaher will gain power from my soul and from him. The choice is now yours, Firebird's son." 

_I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't abandon everyone_

Yugi looked at the knife in his hand as Cervante tore the front of his robe, exposing his chest, and fell to his knees. The dark angel closed his eyes and spread his wings, placing his fate in Yugi's hands. Though…he knew which path Yugi would take. He wouldn't kill his best friend, he wouldn't kill his "other". 

_You can't escape _

_You can't escape_

The chain-noose around Yami's neck tightened suddenly, catching him off guard. He cried out, bringing Yugi to his senses. His voice was a dry, choking sound that echoed off the stone walls.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

Yugi held the knife close to his chest, thinking deeply and fully about the dilemma before him. He thought back on what had happened. Yami had nearly died just to come here and save him, and had lost his left eye doing it. Yugi could clearly see it, the bloody hole in the side of his face. Yami had made a sacrifice to save him…

_I can hear you in a whisper but you can't_

_Even hear me screaming_

And Cervante, he was ready to give his life to make the Sacred Demon stronger. Yugi didn't want to do any of this. He didn't want to kill either of them. But his mind told him that he had to. 

_Where will you go?_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

There was no choice in the matter. It was one or the other, either way…someone was going to shed blood today. 

_You can't escape the truth_

_I realize you're afraid_

Yugi looked at the knife again.

_You can't escape_

_You won't escape_

He raised the knife above his head and spread his fire-wings. Tears began to well up in his eyes. The silence began to surround them.

_You can't escape_

The only sound was the knife burying itself in flesh

_You don't want to escape_

DHKFTO: Wooooooaah!!!

Anthy: hiding

DHKFTO: Review! Or else you won't know who got stabbed. 


	6. Reality

Whisper 

No one has anything they can say

They stand in silence

Watching the world pass them by

What they see and what they are

What we choose determines our life

And always…

We must choose one path or another

And neither looks good.

But then, with the world on our shoulders…

We have to choose…

Dark Haired Knight From Tactics Ogre (DHKFTO)

Anthy: May I be forgiven for what I'm about to type…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!####

Whisper

Reality

_Playground school bell rings again_

Yugi stared at what he had just done. His eyes were wide and his face full of disbelief. His mouth hung open and tears began to pour from his eyes. Shaher's red, soulless eyes stared as well. He was as…astounded by what the Firebird's son had just done.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

"Oh…_God_…"

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

The blade of the knife was embedded into Yami's chest. A dry, frightened cry echoed through the church. The tablet that kept the nameless pharaoh's body pinned to it rose into the air and stood between the two torches, blood dripping down it in little vertical rivers.

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

"Oh my god…you actually stabbed your own yami?!" That was the last thing that Cervante said before he melted away to add to the power of the Sacred Demon. Yugi curled his hand into a fist as he heard Shaher's insane laughter. He was more powerful than god, and truthfully, Yugi was the only thing standing in his way.

_Hello_

Yugi stared at the ground, not wishing to look up and see Yami's dead eyes staring at him. But the ground began to twist and distort itself. When he looked up, not only did he find himself not in the church, but it another dimension. It was a large, gray-green stone slab floating out in the middle of a starry darkness. Yami's lifeless body hung, pinned to the stars by the glass shards. The handle of the knife glared out accusingly at Yugi.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know i'll wake from this dream_

Shaher glared down at Yugi. He said something that Yugi didn't bother listening to.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

Yugi spread his wings of flame, and let the fire surround him like an aura. He rose into the air, flames enclosing and enveloping him. He began to actually look like the Firebird, rage and hate inside of him growing. The flames around him died, and in his hand was a sword composed of flames.

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

Yugi spread his wings and flew at Shaher. His rage had practically taken over his mind.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

Yugi had been driven over the edge by what he had done… 

_Hello I'm still here_

He was blinded by his rage and saw nothing but grays… 

_All that's left of yesterday_

$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%5

I don't know what words I can say

The wind has a way to talk to me

Flower sleep, a silent lullaby

I wait for reply, I'm ready…


	7. Fury

Whisper 

Anthy: Don't kill me!!!

DHKFTO: Yeah…like it wasn't your fault.

Anthy: I know what I'm doing.

DHKFTO: Like what?

Anthy: If I told you…it wouldn't be a surprise. smashes glass

DHKFTO: So suicide!

Anthy: damn.

DHKFTO: You have enough problems to worry about.

Anthy: Like?

DHKFTO: The reviewers out there who are going to kill you.

Anthy: Good point…

Whisper

Fury

_How can you see into my eyes _

_Like open doors_

Yugi's eyes clouded over, emotions and fire running wild around him in this alternate world of stars and nothingness. Yami's body hung limply from an invisible wall in this darkness, lifeless eye staring at the Sacred Demon and the Firebird's Son. Yugi's breathing was shallow and echoed in the realm. There was nothing to keep him from killing something now.

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

Shaher didn't even see Yugi move, but in an instant there was a barrage of fireballs and a bird of flame streaking towards him composed fully of malice and fury. Shaher said nothing, just brushed Yugi back with his feather-wing-arm thing. Yugi flew back, undeterred. The flamed that made his wings only grew larger and brighter.

_Without a soul _

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

Yugi tried again, flames more and more powerful every time Shaher brushed him aside in humor or disgust. Yugi jumped at Shaher again and again, growing stronger and stronger with each bit of rage building inside of him.

_Until you find it there and lead _

_It back home_

"Phoenix Rising!!!!" Yugi shouted in a voice that was his and was not his. He sounded like less of a human and more of a spirit. There seemed to be two voices, the voice of Yugi and the voice of Yugi the Firebird. He was no longer in control of that who he was and of who he wasn't. It was like he was alive and dead, human and not, neither Yugi nor Firebird.

_Wake me up inside_

A bird composed of flames erupted from the palm of Yugi's hand and screamed through this alternate reality towards Shaher. __

_Wake me up_

Shaher brushed this attack away again, and was not becoming annoyed by Yugi's futile attacks and his refusal to curl up and die. He stretched out his demon hand and clawed at the air. Black wisps of a fog snaked their way towards Yugi. He flew, blind rage increasing his speed and his awareness.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

But the black wisps continued to follow Yugi. They were neither living nor dead, and felt neither fatigue nor adrenaline. Yugi began to fall back, muscles straining to keep aloft. His rage was being replaced with fatigue and pain.

Save me from the nothing I've become 

Like chains, two of the ethernal snakes wrapped around Yugi's ankles and pulled him back. Two more wrapped around his wrists and two more across his chest. Yugi struggled, violet eyes looking frantically around where he was.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

His eyes caught sight of Yami's lifeless body hanging in the nothingness.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

A single tear had begun to slip from his dull and dead eye (remember, the other one is just a gaping hole) and slide down his cheek.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

A final fog-snake wrapped around Yugi's throat and tightened slowly, at the whim of Shaher, who was delighted to see the pain and the anguish upon Yugi's face. The power that he had was slowly drifting away and being absorbed by the nothingness.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

"Now you can see how futile it was to even think of trying to stand up against a being that is more powerful than God."

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

Yugi struggled again, strength fading away with his life. His vision began to blur and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He glanced over at Yami once more, seeing nothing but a bloody lifeless shape in the dark.

_Frozen inside without you touch_

Without your love 

"I possibly could let you live…if you agree to help me get revenge upon God…"

Darling 

Yugi shook his head as best he could, his vision starting to go black. Shaher shouted something that he didn't understand. But what he and Shaher both hear was two sounds of glass shattering. The ethernal snakes released Yugi, who fell to the floor. It stung for a moment before he forced himself to his feet. The illusion around them fell, and Yugi found himself staring and Yami, pinned to the back wall between two torches. The glass that had impaled his legs had broken away.

Only you are the life among the dead 

There was a horrid sound of flesh ripping as Shaher and Yugi both watched as the seemingly lifeless body of Yami ripped away from the wall through the glass. Blood sprayed from his wounds and splattered on the floor in pools. He wavered a little bit once his feet hit the floor.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Yami's hand closed around the knife in his chest and slowly wrenched it out, leaving a gaping bloody wound. He dropped the knife and slowly (and painfully) spread his wings. Shaher (though in shock) muttered something that neither Yugi nor Yami could understand. Yami screamed in pain as his wings were ripped from his back and dropped onto the floor.

"Yami!!" Yugi shouted, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't identify these tears as either sorrow or joy.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything _

Shaher stared at them in disbelief. The nameless pharaoh (who had been adding to his powers) was not only alive, but also alive and conscious and alert and aware.

_Without a thought_

Yami slowly walked over to Yugi, blood still pouring from his wounds. He collapsed about halfway, pain overtaking him. Yugi ran to him, kneeling down beside him and whispering to himself.

_Without a voice_

"I thought you were dead…" Yugi said softly, tears of joy streaming from his eyes.

"I thought so too…don't give in Yugi…your fight isn't over yet…"

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

Yugi nodded and stood up to face Shaher once more. He spread his flame wings, burning more brilliantly and more beautifully than they had ever been before.

_There must be something more_

"You won't be able to take your revenge upon God…" Yugi said, voice of himself and the Yugi the firebird speaking as one.  

_Bring me to life_

"…Because we won't let you."

$$$$$$$$4

Anthy: Review!

DHKFTO: It's not done yet!          


	8. Darkness

Whisper  
  
Anthy We could be nearing the end!!  
  
DHKFTO: You've made it through this with out your doujinshi?  
  
Anthy: I want my Wild Rose doujinshi! sob   
  
DHKFTO: Prideshipping of course.  
  
Anthy: sob  
  
DHKFTO: Shouldn't you get to work on this?  
  
Anthy: Oh...yeah...  
  
DHKFTO: As she said...nearing the end!  
  
Anthy: Sending a shout out to everyone who was kind enough to review!  
  
DHKFTO: rolls eyes  
  
2  
  
Whisper  
  
Darkness  
  
Heaven bend to take my hand  
  
And lead me through the fire  
  
Shaher's confidence shattered once Yami tore himself away from the wall. The nameless pharaoh was resisting, and no longer giving him power. Yugi, on the other hand, was gaining power just by having Yami alive. It didn't matter that his eye was practically gone and there was blood gushing from his wounds. All that mattered was that Yami was alive.   
  
Be the long awaited answer  
  
To a long and painful fight  
  
Yami tried to push himself up once more, pain shooting through every inch of his body. Yugi glanced back at him in concern, but the determination and the desire to live and to fight in his eyes spoke deeper than any one could guess. Yami was soon standing on shaky legs and glaring at Shaher. Yugi smiled and spread his wings. He jumped at Shaher, unleashing his "Phoenix Rising" with all the fury of the flames.   
  
Truth be told I tried my best  
  
But somewhere long the way  
  
Yami gathered a small black ball of energy in his hands. He held it up to the light and it shot off at the Sacred Demon. Shaher screamed in pain as both attacks hit him. His mind began thinking. His soulless red eyes focused on Yami. It was clear, and the nameless pharaoh did not realize it. Being the Sacred Demon, one has a multitude of powers at one's disposal...including getting into someone's head.  
  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
  
But the cost was so much more than I could bear  
  
Yami's red-violet eyes tracked Shaher's every move, but his eyes could not detect what his mind would hear.   
  
Though I've tried I've fallen  
  
I have sunk so low   
  
'I wondered why you didn't die...'  
  
What?! Get out of my mind!  
  
I messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
Yami dropped to his knees, head in his hands. His eye (for those who just tuned in...no he was NOT running with scissors) was closed and his teeth clenched together. Beads of sweat began appearing on his forehead and Yugi would hear him occasionally hear him say "You lie!" or "Liar!"   
  
So don't come round here and  
  
Tell me I told you so  
  
'You are a mere shadow of the Firebird's Son. You truly don't exist...'  
  
Liar! I breathe! I bleed! I feel the pain of emotions!  
  
We all begin out with good intent  
  
When love is raw and young  
  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
  
Yami opened his eye and glared at Shaher, who (dodging Yugi's attacks and messing with Yami's mind) was grinning. Yami began to speak in words that Yugi didn't understand, and a large blue orb appeared in his hands. He continued to speak in the strange language before he shot the large attack at Shaher.   
  
The past can be undone  
  
But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals  
  
'Interesting. You cling to the illusion that you actually exist, allowing yourself to attack. It is not only in vain, but it is the only thing you can do...'  
  
Shut up!!!!!!!!  
  
In the lonely light of morning  
  
In the wound that would not heal  
  
Yugi watched a strange aura grow around Yami. It was familiar, red and orange and yellow. It looked like flames, like Yugi's own. Shaher realized that what he had told Cervante was now correct. Yugi didn't know it, but his connection to Yami had given him what was known as the Firebird's Blessing. Not only did it grant Yami "immortality" but it made his own powers as uncontrollable as fire itself.   
  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
  
I've held so dear  
  
Yugi understood the subliminal message. Shaher watched as Yugi and Yami began to move in complete synchronization. They rose into the air, flame wings spread magnificently on either side of them. Their arms and hands resembled a dance more than a spell.   
  
Though I've tried I've fallen  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I messed up  
  
Yami glanced over at Yugi, and the two smiled (well...grinned evilly is more like it).   
  
"DANCE OF The PHOENIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here and  
  
Tell me I told you so  
  
There was a grand explosion of orange and red and yellow flames from both Yugi and Yami. Shaher made no sound and was soon reduced to a small pile of ashes. The whole side of the church blew to bits too. Overkill!  
  
Heaven bend to take my hand  
  
I've nowhere left to turn  
  
The snow began to swirl inside, melting before it got near the two "Yugis". The two drifted down, wings still spread out in either direction.   
  
I'm lost to these I thought were friends  
  
To everyone I know  
  
Yugi looked at Yami once their feet touched the ground. They both smiled, flames subsideing. The wounds in Yami's flesh were beginning to heal and Yugi's minor injuries had already closed.   
  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
  
Pretend that they don't see  
  
Yugi and Yami smiled at one another before they both passed out from exhaustion and fell to the cold stone floor.   
  
That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it  
  
And there doesn't seem away to be revealed  
  
6  
  
Anthy: Not done yet!!!  
  
DHKFTO: Stick around and review!  
  
Anthy: Sorry about cutting the song short! 


	9. Happy End

Whisper  
  
Anthy: Woooooooot!  
  
Anshi: Last chappy!  
  
Anthy: All luv this!  
  
DHKFTO: Thanx to all who follow this.  
  
Anthy: Mew.  
  
DHKFTO: Thanx for not killing her.   
  
Anthy: Yes...  
  
DHKFTO: Enjoy!  
  
2  
  
Whisper  
  
Happy End  
  
Don't wanna cry  
  
Just keep on, keep on going  
  
I go forward whenever, never scared  
  
Don't wanna stay  
  
Just keep on, keep on trying  
  
I'm just afraid of regret without doing my best  
  
Yugi opened his eyes, still a bit tired and a bit groggy from his joined attack on Shaher. He sat up and looked around. There was a light snow falling, and the church was in ruins. Yugi jumped to his feet and looked around for Yami.   
  
The nameless pharaoh was gone.   
  
Yugi ran around the perimeter, calling for Yami and getting no answer. He stopped, skidding to a halt. He saw a few feathers falling from the sky and looked up. There was an angel wearing a blue robe. Her short blonde hair blew behind her the best it could as she landed. Yugi looked at her strangely.  
  
"Hello Firebird's son. I am Lobelia, God sent me to thank you and tell you what is going on."   
  
"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked, eyes growing wide. Lobelia laughed.   
  
"He is in the other world, sleeping on the couch in your living room. When you return, he will remember everything and you'll get to talk."   
  
Lobelia opened a portal and bowed, thanking Yugi again as he stepped through. There was a rush of energy and a swirl of wind and mist and rain. Yugi walked through a door into the living room. Yami yawned and sat up. He looked over at Yugi, who promptly tackled him in a hug.   
  
"We're alive! You're alive!" Yugi said over and over. Yami smiled and stood up, Yugi still clinging to his waist. (Anthy: What's wrong with your butt?)   
  
There was a screeching sound and Yami and Yugi tore outside. The Firebird stood there, glaring down at them. Yami gulped, knowing full well that she did NOT like him too much. Yugi smiled, wings bursting from his back and he flew up to talk with his mother. Yami fidgeted as he waited for what the Firebird was going to say.   
  
Yugi flew back with a big smile on his face as the Firebird flew off.   
  
"Well?" Yami asked.  
  
"She said that you can die for me any day." Yugi said giggling.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes and the two walked back into the game shop. And in the darkest hours of morning, faint music could be heard. The Firebird and Heaven were singing.   
  
The Sacred Demon was dead, and there would be no more evils for the world to face...  
  
The Firebird's Son and a nameless pharaoh had defeated them all.  
  
22  
  
Anthy: Yaayy!!  
  
DHKFTO: Review! 


End file.
